Miracles May
by Votte Femme
Summary: Hanya sedikit drabble tentang Toudan/Saniwa & Toudan/Toudan


**Miracles May**

Touken Ranbu: Drabble Toudan/Saniwa & Toudan/Toudan

Rating: T

Cerita milik amatiran

Language: Indonesian

.

.

* * *

1\. Tsurumaru

Semenjak pertama kali ia memanggil diriku, aku tak dapat melepaskan pandanganku dari Saniwa-sama. Tutur bicaranya nampak begitu menggoda di telingaku setiap kali ia berbicara denganku. Tak peduli berapa kali pun aku mengerjainya, ia tetap memaafkanku.

Pujian halus dari bibirnya, senyumannya yang tulus, tangannya yang mengelus pipi bernodaku ketika kegilaan mulai menguasai diriku, harum tubuhnya yang begitu memabukan, sikapnya yang tegas dan berwibawa, dan semua yang ada pada dirinya, tak pernah kutemukan dalam diri seluruh pemilikku sebelumnya.

Aku ini memang pedang yang egois.

Aku tidak ingin ada siapa pun yang merebut perhatian Saniwa-sama dari diriku.

Karena itulah, aku memulai segalanya selangkah demi selangkah. Menunggu musim bunga sakura tiba, mengajaknya berkeliling keluar Citadel ketika rembulan bersinar terang, membicarakan hal-hal yang membuatnya tertawa, hingga kini kami hanya berduaan saja.

Aku menunduk di depannya "Saniwa-sama, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menerima cintaku?"

Saniwa-sama nampak terkejut, lalu senyum lembut muncul di wajah manisnya.

Malam ini adalah malam paling terindah dalam hidupku...

.

.

2\. Nagikitsune

Aku sangat menyukai Saniwa-sama. Dia lebih mirip seorang dewi dibandingkan seorang Sage. Dia lebih mirip seorang malaikat dibandingkan seorang manusia. Dia lebih mirip seekor burung kenari dibandingkan seekor kupu-kupu.

Tapi apa daya?

Aku hanyalah pedang dengan wujud yang masih sangat muda. Aku sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Saniwa-sama.

Walau pun begitu, aku percaya...

Suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi musang besar, sesuai dengan namaku, yang dapat melindungi Saniwa-sama dari segala hal yang membahayakannya.

Tak peduli butuh waktu berapa lama...

Aku percaya...

Keajaiban yang dapat menyatukan diriku dengan Saniwa-sama tidaklah mustahil.

Karena itulah aku akan berjuang untuk memenuhi segala keinginan Saniwa-sama, supaya ia tersenyum, supaya ia tak tersakiti, supaya ia dapat tertidur nyenyak di malam hari, supaya ia tidak terbebani, dan mungkin...

Supaya Saniwa-sama memiliki perasaan khusus untukku.

Saniwa-sama, aku sangat senang setiap kali kau mengelus kepalaku, seakan-akan perasaanku kepadamu sudah terbalaskan. Kuharap ketika aku menjadi musang yang besar, kau tetap mengelus kepalaku seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

3\. Kashuu Kiyomitsu

Aku sangat ingin menjadi yang paling tercantik di antara yang lain, karena hanya dengan begitulah aku dapat dicintai. Sebagai pedang yang sulit untuk digunakan, aku tidak mau dicampakkan kembali oleh majikanku.

Tetapi secantik-cantiknya diriku, aku tak dapat mengalahkan kecantikan Saniwa-sama.

Iri? Tentu saja!

Aku yakin kalau saja Okita-kun masih hidup, ia pun juga akan mengakui betapa cantiknya Saniwa-sama. Siapa yang tak akan tergoda dengan wajah ayunya yang bersinar bak rembulan malam walau tanpa make up sekalipun.

Meskipun begitu... Aku tak dapat memungkiri kenyataan bahwa aku menyukai Saniwa-sama. Gadis itu sangat tegar dan kuat, tak peduli bagaimana cibiran orang lain tentang dirinya, hinaan dari para wanita yang iri kepadanya, nasibnya sebagai seorang Sage yang sudah pasti berusia pendek, hatinya tetap memancarkan keteguhan.

Wajah cantiknya, bibirnya yang menggoda, lekuk tubuhnya, tangannya yang lembut bak surta, gaya rambutnya, sikap lembutnya, dan segala hal tentang dirinya membuatku merasa gila sekaligus senang.

Aku yakin, bahkan para iblis sialan yang menyerang kami sekali pun juga menginginkannya.

Aku iri kepadanya, dan takut apabila ia sampai menghilang...

Hey, Okita-kun! Apakah Saniwa-sama akan menerima perasaan dari pedang buangan seperti diriku ini? Entahlah apa yang akan menjadi jawabanmu. Yang pasti aku sudah memantapkan diriku untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya.

Dengan pelembab bibir yang kubuat sendiri, aku masuk ke dalam kamar Saniwa-sama, memberikan pelembab bibir tersebut seraya berkata:

"Aku suka padamu, Saniwa-sama. Maukah kau menerima hadiah dariku ini?"

Saniwa-sama mengambil pelembab bibir tersebut, lalu mencium hadiah itu dengan bibir manisnya...

Ia menjawab 'iya'

.

.

4\. Yamatonokami Yasusada

Setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi buruk...

Dimulai dari hari pertama aku bertemu dengan Okita-kun dan Kashuu, menjadi pedang kesayangannya, menyaksikannya terluka hingga mati mengenaskan.

Dibandingkan dengan diriku, Kashuu pasti lebih menderita.

Mungkinkah segala mimpi burukku adalah karma karena membiarkan Kashuu dihancurkan?

Mungkinkah Okita-kun mati mengenaskan karena aku sama sekali tidak beguna?

Berapa kali pun aku berpikir, hasilnya tetap sama. Semuanya adalah salahku. Kalau saja aku menolong Kashuu, Okita-kun tidak akan terluka parah. Kalau saja aku lebih berguna, mungkin Okita-kun masih bisa hidup lebih panjang.

Tapi apa yang telah terjadi sudah tidak dapat terulang kembali. Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah tersenyum seakan-akan tak ada masalah apa pun dalam pikiranku.

Malam ini, aku kembali bermimpi buruk.

Namun aku dapat merasakan jari-jemari halus yang mengelap air mataku.

Ketika aku terbangun karena terkejut, kulihat Saniwa-sama yang saat ini sedang duduk di samping kasurku. Bibir halusnya menyanyikan suatu lagu yang membuatku kembali tertidur nyenyak. Tangan halusnya mengelus helaian rambutku.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku dapat bermimpi indah.

Saniwa-sama pernah mengatakan, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menjaga toudan-toudannya agar tetap dalam kondisi sempurna, baik secara fisik maupun mental.

Dalam sayup-sayup lagu lembut yang Saniwa-sama nyanyikan, aku dapat mendengar bahwa ia mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'.

Saniwa-sama, terima kasih sudah menjagaku dari mimpi buruk dan aku juga mencintaimu.

.

.

5\. Minazuki Munechika

Tangannya yang telah membesarkan kami hingga menjadi pedang yang luar biasa nampak halus dan penuh berkat. Gaya rambutnya, lesung pipinya, warna matanya, segala hal tentang Saniwa-sama telah memabukan diriku yang telah berusia ribuan tahun ini.

Namun aku hanyalah salah satu dari 5 pedang terhormat di Jepang. Apakah aku yang hanya berupa secercah jiwa ini mampu meraih hati Saniwa-sama?

Wahai sang dewa yang Maha Agung, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku semenjak aku diciptakan aku memohon kepadamu, izinkanlah agar malam ini Saniwa-sama menerima pernyataan hati tuaku ini. Karena aku yakin, hanya keajaibanlah yang dapat menyatukan hati kami.

"Saniwa-sama, ini adalah permintaan yang hanya akan saya minta sekali dalam seumur hidup saya. Bersediakah anda menikah dengan saya?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin di depannya.

Dari mimik mukanya aku tahu apa jawabannya...

Ah, aku tak dapat berhenti untuk mengucap syukur...

.

.

6\. Kogitsune Maru

Entah sejak kapan aku terus memperhatikan dirinya.

Dia adalah wanita yang luar biasa, menanggung bebannya sebagai seorang Sage, memperhatikan kondisi kami sampai melupakan kondisinya sendiri, wajah ayunya yang nampak bersinar ketika musim sakura tiba, tangan halusnya yang begitu menggelitik setiap kali Saniwa-sama mengelus telingaku, dan keberaniannya.

Namun, apakah tidak apa-apa untuknya mengemban tugasnya sendirian?

Ahh... Sebagai jiwa yang ia panggil untuk melindungi dunia ini, yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah selalu berada di sisinya.

Tetapi, malam ini, tak akan kubiarkan Saniwa-sama menanggung segalanya sendirian.

Memang aku ini tak lebih dari seekor anjing kecil yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Walau begitu, bukankah ini adalah hal yang wajar bagi seekor anjing kecil untuk jatuh cinta kepada majikannya?

"Saniwa-sama, maukah anda menikah dengan saya? Apabila anda menerima tawaran saya maka terimalah cincin ini. Apabila anda menolak tawaran saya maka tutuplah cincin ini dengan tangan anda."

Saniwa-sama tersenyum, lalu menempelkan sekuntum bunga sakura di rambutku dan mencium jidatku dengan lembut...

.

.

7\. KogiMika

Kulihat Jiji sedang menyeruput teh favoritnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk duduk sambil menyeruput teh di halaman belakang Citadel, seperti kakek-kakek pada umumnya.

Terkadang aku ikut duduk bersamanya, hanya untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu luang atau melepas stress. Namun aku lebih sering duduk di sampingnya supaya aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang begitu menggoda.

Memang terdengar agak (atau sangat) gila, tetapi aku telah jatuh cinta kepada Mikazuki Munechika.

Alasan aku jatuh cinta padanya? Bahkan aku sendiri pun tak tahu.

Kuharap, kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, Mikazuki.

.

.

8\. MikaTsuru

Aku tahu di balik semua keisengannya, sebenarnya tersembunyi banyak luka yang tak dapat tersembuhkan.

Masa lalunya terlalu kelam untuk ditelusuri...

Yang Tsurumaru inginkan hanyalah satu: kematian.

Tetapi aku tak dapat membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku tak ingin ia mati duluan sebelum diriku, aku ingin ia hidup lebih panjang dibandingkan diriku.

Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu jatuh ke dalam kegilaan, karena aku mencintaimu, Tsurumaru.

.

.

FIN

Sori ya kalau cerita ini agak aneh.


End file.
